This is Me
by Hyralc
Summary: Every character's little end sentence, from the Fire Emblem Awakening turned into a story. T for mild language. Being safe here.
1. Lucina

_A.N.: So in Fire Emblem: Awakening, all the characters have little bios. At the end of each of them, there is one line, kinda like a year book. "Most likely to..." also, there's "Has..." I found them amusing, so I decided to write a story about it. Every chapter is a new character. They will all be short. For ground rules: Avatar is the default male, which means, Robin as the name. EVERY character will have one, including spotpass, which means spoilers. Lemme repeat that._ **SPOILERS**_. Ok. This is not serious affair. It's light and hopes to make you smile. A new chapter will be posted once a week (I hope). That's it. So let's go._

Lucina: The least likely to get a joke.

"Hey Lucina!" Henry walked up to where Lucina was slashing about, in the middle of intense practice of a new move.

Lucina stopped, irritated, "What do you want Henry? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yea yea," Henry replied, waving his hand dismissuvely, "So I have a...question."

Lucina rolled her eyes, "What is it?"  
"What do you get when you hit a Risen with an Elfire?" asked Henry, surpressing a laugh.

Lucina thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"Last night's dinner!" Henry cracked up, "Am I right? Seriously it was awful. Umm, Lucy, you don't look so hot..."

Lucina had paled and started to tremble, "Urg, I can't believe-" She ran away behind some bushes.

Henry called after her, "Wait! It was a joke! She actually thought...jeez better go help her I guess" He ran after her, calling her name.

_A.N. Well, first chapter. Review, don't, whatever. Do what you will._


	2. Henry

_A.N.: Good job me. I screw up my schedule the first time I can. hooray. Also, every chapter will now be uploaded on Sunday. I generally dont have stuff then. Also, thank all off you. I got overwhelming support for this. And for that I thank all of you. So without anymore delay here's the chapter._

Henry: The one with the lowest heart rate.

They were in a intense skirmish with a group of paticularly resistant bandits. Henry was revelling in the bloodshed.  
"6! Not bad, not bad! I can do better though!" He launched a Flux at a myrmidon Sully was fighting, killiing him. Sully turned her horse around.  
"What the hell Henry? I had him!" she shouted at him, ablaze with fury.  
"Well I just had to get my lucky 7th kill, and it was a good oppertunity! We're in the same CAWs right." Henry chuckled.  
Sully wasn't so amused, "That's not funny now, and it never will be! Leave me alone dammit! Let me fight my own battles! You fight yours!"  
Henry shook his head, "Sorry, couldn't help mys- ACK!" as they argued, a thief sneaked up behind Henry, and stabbed him in the back.  
"Henry! No!" Sully rode over as fast as she could, and as the bandit pulled out his sword from Henry, she plunged her lance through him, killing the man. She then dismounted, knelt by Henry, leaving her weapon in the body, and called out.  
"Maribelle! Lissa! Someone! Henry's been stabbed! Stay with me dammit!" she slapped him.  
"Ow...well, guess that seven wasn't...so...lucky. My bad. See...ya...'round" Henry's blood ran from his wound staining Sully's hands. He coughed, a little blood coming up, then went limp.  
"Goddammit where are you healer?" Sully was infuriated that she hadn't seen the attacker before and stopped him. Lissa ran over.  
"What's happened?" She looked shaken from all of her comrade's blood.  
Sully couldn't make full sentences, "He...took my kill...argued...stabbed in the back."  
"Stand back!" Lissa ordered, her knowledge kicking in. Sully complied, then steeled herself, and looked around, making sure nobody was close who could endanger them.  
"Here goes nothing!" Lissa used her Mend staff, patching the broken flesh and blood vessels, and healing any damaged organs.  
"We've done it Shepards!" Chrom's voice was heard over the din of footsteps and hooves pounding the earth, "The bandits are retreating, the day is ours!"  
"Chrom!" Sully called back, "Henry's hurt! Lissa's here but..." Chrom ran over and knelt by his sister.  
"How is he Lissa?" Chrom inquiried.  
"I've done all my staff can do," Lissa responded flusteredly, "I...need to s-see if he's," she gulped, "alive," the last word almost a whisper.  
Most of the Shepards in the battle had gathered around, finished with their opponent and heard the news, all sollemn and quiet. Henry may not have been the most popular guy, but he was still a Shepard. Lissa flipped Henry over to his front and put her hand down his robes, over his heart, searching for a heartbeat. A few seconds, years it seemed to those assembled, passed. Lissa looked up tears in her eyes.  
"He's dead," she said simply. The gathered fighters had a few different reactions. Some started to cry, some mouths were agape, their brains not accepting the fact, others cursed the gods. Sully punched the ground, blaming herself.  
"This is my fault," she announced, the others looked at her, "I distracted him, then he was stabbed." Nobody looked straight at her, avoiding eye contact not knowing how to deal with the information. Someone coughed, and everyone looked to see who it was, glad for the distraction. It came from Henry.  
"H-hey, what's wrong? You guys think I'd die after only losing that much blood?" He laughed quietly and painfully, with said blood, a large puddle underneath him. Everyone looked at him incredulously. Some of the cheerier ones present, like Stahl and Nowi, started to laugh, while others just looked dumbfounded. Sully however did something completely different.  
"What the hell!?" She punched Henry in the gut, winding him, "How could you do that?" She wound up another punch, but Lissa grabbed her hand stopping her.  
"Hey! He's still hurt!"  
Henry shook her head and breathed in letting air to come to his lungs, "No, no. It feels pretty good actually."  
Chrom stepped in, "I thought you were dead. Lissa said so."  
Henry burst out laughing, and couldn't stop for a minute. Many of the gathered looked at him with a look that said REALLY? Once he calmed down he replied, "I have a VERY low heart rate. Probably the lowest out of all of you. That must've made it seem my heart wasn't beating. I'm glad I woke up when I did though. If you buried me... well it'd be unpleasant." He chuckled again.  
Sully just got up and stormed off muttering with Henry full out laughing behind her, "Can't believe I even worried..."

_A.N. So there. Yea, yea. Two chapters with Henry in a row. It was just in the order I wrote it. So, for the record, all the story ideas are my own. Jokes and all. Now something for you. If you can, come up with a better title for this story. "This is me" was something i was forced to come up on the fly. So, if you could help me, much appreciated. Ok, see ya guys._


	3. Lon'qu

_A.N. Here's the next chapter. I dunno, it's not s good as some of the others._

Lon'qu: The deftest potato peeler.

It was Basilio's turn to cook that night. He wasn't the best, but he decided to make a potato based stew. It was simple and he wasn't nearly as bad as Sully.  
"Ok," Basilio muttered to himself with a large pile of potatoes in front of him, "Time to start peeling." Basilio tried, he really did, but he cut his finger and quickly got frustrated with the peeling. At that time Flavia was passing by. She took the chance to mock him.  
"Having fun oaf?" she taunted, seeing his cut finger.  
He was not amused, "Potatoes are the work of Grima himself woman! Lend me a hand!"  
"As if," she snorted at his plight, "Get someone else to do it. Lon'qu maybe, he is your man." She walked away. Basilio thought about it for a second, then realizing she was right, hurried off to find Lon'qu. In a minute's time he had found the man and brought him back.  
"Now," Basilio instructed, "I'm going to start preparing the other ingredients You peel these potatoes."  
Lon'qu raised an eyebrow, "All of them?" he shrugged, "Fine, no matter."  
"Good, boy," Basilio handed him the peeler then turned around and started to prepare the other ingredients After a minute, he didn't hear Lon'qu working, and turned around angrily.  
"Hey! Why aren't you-" He stopped mid-sentence, dumbfounded. Every potato had been perfectly peeled, their white flesh unblemished by the brown skin, said skin in a neat bunch beside them.  
"Is this good?" Lon'qu asked with a smirk, knowing full well the answer.  
"How could you manage to peel so many so quickly? There were at least 30!"  
"I did it didn't I?" Lon'qu answered Basilio's question with his own.  
"Y-yes," Basilio stammered.  
"Good," Lon'qu said, cutting him off, "Then I'm done here." Lon'qu walked off letting Basilio wonder over the swordsman's skill as he made dinner.

_A.N. So there. I assume people take turns cooking. This is supported by a few supports. I dunno. Tell me your thoughts. And name suggestions. Whatever, see ya guys._


	4. Gaius

_A.N. So it's late. Whatever. It wouldn't go through yesterday! So here it is. This one was fun. So here's Gaius._

Gaius: The most frequent nosebleeder.

Robin and Gaius were conversing as they traveled through the Plegian desert. The intense heat was bothering both of them.

"C'mon Birdy. Why do we even gotta go through this god forsaken wasteland?" Gaius complained.

Robin responded tiredly, "We've gone over this Gaius. We've received reports that Grimleals are massing. We don't want to be attacked on two sides so we're going to take them out. And stop calling me that. It isn't my name."

The thief smirked, "You know you like it. Still, how do we know that they're even-"

"Woah! Gaius!" He was cut off by Robin's exclamation, "Your nose! It's bleeding!" As Robin pointed to his nose, he touched it, revealing that it was indeed bleeding.

Gaius scowled, "Aww, crap," He quickly pressed his scarf to the bleeding extremity to stop the flow. "Don't worry. I'm just ill suited to heat. Sometimes if it's hot enough, which it is, my nose'll start bleeding. Which it did. It's nothing Birdy. Look I'll see ya 'round." Figuring this explanation was sufficient, Gaius walked away, leaving Robin to stand in his wake.

"Don't call me that!"

Robin was sitting on a log at camp, reading a book. He was snapped out of his reading stupor by a voice and a tap on his shoulder. Robin turned his head and saw Gaius standing behind him, holding his face with his other hand.

Robin stuttered out, "G-gaius, what happened?"

Gaius eyes darted around for a moment, before quietly responding, "I got another nosebleed..."

Robin looked shocked, "B-but it is not that hot at all!"

Gaius shook his head and removed his hand showing that indeed his nose was bleeding, the red liquid covering the bottom of his face, "No, it wasn't the heat..." When Robin looked questioningly Gaius continued, "I...got punched in the face...Have a vulnerary?"

Robin's eyes widened then fumbled for a vulnerary in his satchel while asking, "How? Why?" He found one and tossed it.

Gaius caught the medicine and started to apply it as he answered, "Well, see Tiki had this REALLY tasty looking bag of candy. I was trying to take a couple. Well, maybe more than a couple. But, she heard me then well...you see the result..." As he finished his story he finished dressing his wound and passed the vulnerary back. "Thanks Birdy. Now, I've got to be off, can't have anyone thinking..." He muttered the end to his sentence as he walked away, Robin calling after him.

"Thinking what?" Realizing he wasn't going to have an answer he yelled, "And stop calling me Birdy!"

Robin was walking absent-mindedly to check the army's equipment. He was shocked when he bumped into the resident thief, Gaius.

"Gaius! Sorry, I should've watched where i was go-Hey! Your nose is bleeding again!"

Gaius muttered something incoherently with a glazed look in his eyes, "Uhhh..."

Robin looked worried, "Gaius? What's wrong? Come on. Tell me!"

Gaius shook his head, clearing it a little, "I..."

Robin jumped, "Too hot? Punched in the face?"

Gaius shook his head again, "N-neither."

Robin was worried, "What then? What else could it be?"

"I well...I wasn't paying attention and...you see..." Gaius stuttered out. He took a deep breath then continued, "Ok. So I was wandering around camp, enjoying a nice cupcake." Robin raised his eyebrow, questioning what that had to do with anything. "I accidentally wandered...Well, I apparently stumbled into the," he gulped, "the girl only section..."

Robin facepalmed, "Well, that's...unfortunate. But why is your nose bleeding?" The tactician feared the answer.

The thief slowly answered, "Well, once I realized my mistake, I was ready to run away, hoping to be unseen. As I slowly, quietly retreated, I saw The Voice."

"What about Tiki was important to this bleeding?"

Gaius was uncomfortably, "Well she had just returned...from taking a bath."

Robin looked around awkwardly, "And?" He knew the answer, but hoped against reason that it wasn't so.

Gaius rubbed the back of his head, "Well...she...she wasn't clothed yet...and well..." Gaius hung his head embarrassed and ashamedly, the blood dripping onto the ground. Robin, not sure what to do, consolingly pat his head.

"There, there..."

_A.N. Well, there it is. Remember, I did say the player was called Robin. As an explanation on the "Girl-side of camp" check out Kjelle(did i spell that right?) and Severa's Rank C(?) support. It's talked about there, and is what inspired this whole chapter. Nothing else. And for people who say "Gaius's name for the Avatar is Bubbles," i know. Now. I had never gotten a support between the two before hand. So I had to come up with my own nickname. Any title suggestions? Well, besides that, see ya guys._


	5. Lissa

_A.N.: Yup. I'm horrible. This took far too long. There's no excuse. I'll shut up so you guys can get to it. So, finally here it is. Next chapter. Lissa._

Lissa: The girl most likely to snort.

Lissa, Chrom, and Robin were standing around camp one peaceful day, discussing their saltwart lieutenant.

"...he worries me, Chrom," Robin confessed, "He's so sollem. But...but when he gets around fire, I'm not sure which lights up more; the fire or his eyes. I worry that one day in his...eagerness he might-"

Chrom cut Robin off from finishing his grim thought, "So? He is my lieutenant. I trust him over most everyone. It is foolhardy to imagine him doing something so..."

The bluenette trailed off, his attention taken elsewhere. The other two were similarly enthralled. The distraction came with the last living taguels, Panne and Yarne. They were fast approaching in their humanoid forms. They were not in a rush, indicating danger, rather a more purposeful gait. When they were within a reasonable talking distance, Chrom engaged conversation.

"Panne and Yarne, what brings you 'round here this fine day? Do you perhaps need..." Once again the young exalt found himself unable to finish his sentence. Both bunny people were sporting their upper lips purposefully pushed past their bottom ones, producing the likeness of buck teeth. All three of the friends found themselves unable to tear their eyes away from the rabbit stereotype.

"We just wished to bid you a good day," Panne broke the awkward silence, "If there is nothing you wish to say, we will be on our way." The mother-son pair, turned and raced off. Once they thought they were out of earshot (they weren't) Yarne was heard asking if buckteeth really helped.

The two lords and their tactician looked at the spot where the taguel had left in stunned silence. They slowly swiveled their heads back to look at one another. Silence hung like a blanket in the air for a few more moments before they all broke down laughing. They laughed for tens of seconds, getting light headed from their mirth. Still in their throes, Lissa let out a loud snort. Instantly another silence befell the trio. The two young men stared in disbelief at their female companion.

"Er...Lissa...did you..." Chrom stammered out, trying to confirm what their ears had told as truth, "did you...snort?"

A bright blush had spread across the healer's face as she embarrassedly muttered a muted "yes".

Robin and Chrom had no response, instead content to let the quiet stretch out. And then once again, howls of laughter filled the air. Lissa hid her face behind her hands in shame. As the two men laughed to their hearts out, a sound unexpected reached their ears. Chrom had let loose a huge snort. After another dose of silence, Lissa smirked deviously.

"Hey Chrom?"

_A.N: There are a few reasons for this delay. Mostly cause I'm lazy as all hell. This also had to be rewritten, cause i didn't like how it came out the first time. I'm going to try to get back into my Sunday updates. Please say if you have a character request. Because those were the ones that jumped at me. And what are your thoughts on a double chapter? Because some are very similar like Tiki and Nowi, while others would be a fun back and forth, like Walhart and Priam. So, thoughts on those if it's not too much trouble. Thanks for reading. See ya 'round guys._


	6. Donnel

_A.N. Again I'm late! At least it's not weeks, but still. I need to do something about that... Regardless, here's the next one. Donnel._

Donnel: The one with the curliest hair

The camp was set up and night was fast approaching. Donnel had taken it upon himself to do some trapping in the evening. He had absconded into the surrounding forest and quickly busied himself with various traps and snares. Finding the latest one satisfactory the farmhand stood up and stretched.

"I reckon that there be good fer now," he asserted to himself, nodding. Feeling satisfied, he returned to the camp. But just as he had exited the woods, with the rest of the army in sight,

"Hiya Donny!" a short green haired manakete appeared from nowhere. The young man jumped back and yelped in surprise.

"Nowi! What in tarnation?!" he slowly lowered the arms that he used to cover his face, as he recognized the young...old...the dragon. Said dragon let out a giggle.

"What? It's just lil ol' me."

The taller of the two let out a sigh, "Shoot. I thought you were one of them there Risen creatures. What wif that scare an' all..."

"Teehee. I'm sowwy. So whadda been up to?" the more childish one quickly dismissed the trauma inflicted and started her nosing into other people's business.

"Well, ya see, I was just out in those there woods tryin' to-" he started to explain before Nowi interjected, already finding that story boring.

"What's up with that pot on your head? It's silly,"

Donnel shook his head and removed the pot, showing his shock of the curliest brown hair.

"Ya see now? 'Sides keeping my noggin safe and sound, keep these locks in check. They tangle in just 'bout everythin'!" Nowi was more interested with the pot than the tangle ready mess on his head.

"Uh huh...yea...that's really interesting Donny," she pretended to be paying attention, "one more thing?"

The farmhand responded with a feeling of dread that he had no idea where it came from, "What is it?"

"Yoink!" the manakete quickly snatched the pot from Donnel's unsuspecting hands, spun it, and placed it upon her own head. "Catch me if you can," with that taunt, the girl plunged straight into the trees, giggling as she dashed away.

Donnel stood agape for a moment, trying to process the events. He soon got over his confusion and gave chase, calling her name at the top of his lungs. The pair continued through the woods, with Donnel some meters behind. They crashed through undergrowth and low branches, ignoring the plant life whipping past them. Neither one showed any signs of slowing until Nowi tripped over a conveniently placed root, and fell right onto her face, sprawling out over the ground. Donnel observed this and slowed down, as to not run on her. He first off took his pot back then helped the childish dragon up, and took her and her sniveling back out of the woods. When the two had escaped the trees, Donnel knelt down in front of Nowi, fixing the height gap. His helmet pot was still in her hands.

"Just calm 'n down, see?" he pleaded/reassured. The young dragon slowly looked up at him, her eyes had been downcast, and burst out laughing. Donnel took a kneeled step backwards in confusion. Nowi pointed to his hair as she couldn't form words from all of her unbridled mirth. Donnel gingerly put hands on his head, to test, and groaned. Twigs and leaves were everywhere in it, from their jaunt in the forest. A chirping was heard as his hair had obtained a sparrow, thinking his hair a nest.

_A.N. Honestly, I'm not too happy with this one. It's hard to come up with an amusing situation when you're only given curly hair. Never the less, I did what i could. I really am sorry for delaying this again. Just none of the lines were striking me. So, if you have a suggestion on who next, please leave it. I also have to give credit where credit is due. Mr-Watch, writer of "Be Careful What You Say" among others. This entire idea came from his story. How is an light Avatar/Olivia fic related? Cause in one chapter, Nowi is playing with a pot, and Donnel has conveniently lost his. I would reccomend it if you want something feel-good. So thanks Mr-Watch. Anyway, that's about enough from me. As I've previously said, leave a review, if you think it's worth your time. I do appreciate them. That's it. See ya guys around._


End file.
